122113doirtlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:32 -- 03:32 GT: Hey 03:32 GT: Deadkid 03:33 GA: >:I 03:33 GT: What'x up 03:33 GA: oh, yknow, the usual 03:33 GA: being dead, apparently 03:33 GT: Yea, I heard 03:34 GT: That xuckx 03:34 GT: And Null ix fooling around with your corpxe 03:34 GA: yeah i heard 03:34 GA: hey, did that weird thing with you and beau that pissed off jossik ever work out? 03:35 GA: i'd ask her, but yknow, dead 03:35 GT: Xhe never wanted to do it in the firxt place, xhe xet me up to dump me xo that I would be black for her 03:35 GA: really? 03:35 GT: But it didn't work and I'm xtill completely fucking head over heelx 03:36 GA: everyone's in red around here, jeez 03:36 GT: Yea, but that'x not why I contacted you 03:38 GT: I need to know what would be effective againxt Jack. I'm xtarting to do xome alchemizationx 03:39 GT: You fought him right? Or tried to 03:39 GA: yeah 03:39 GA: well, he has some bullshit hacks which stop attacks halfway from hitting him 03:39 GA: but i nearly got him at one point 03:39 GA: like, millimeters away close, instead of just half 03:40 GA: i think the secret is to rip an umbrellasword out of your mouth and attempt to stab him with it 03:40 GT: He hackx? Woa what the fuck 03:40 GA: (or maybe the herald or his watch) 03:40 GA: yeah, he's a freakin' cheater, but im gonna defeat him some day 03:40 GT: Yea, who ix thix guy named Harold and why ix he xo important? 03:41 GA: no idea, but he's dead and jack killed him and i think was scarlet's husband 03:42 GA: kikate heard that he could maybe defeat jack 03:42 GT: Yea, but we need to get through Jack to get to him, xo that kinda defeatx the point, doexn't it? 03:43 GA: yeah 03:43 GA: i was at his tomb, trying to find him with ryspor 03:43 GA: and then... smash stab smash 03:43 GT: Xo, phyxical attackx are a no go, unlexx you put a LOT of power behind them 03:44 GA: yeah 03:44 GT: I axxume the xame goex for ranged attackx, right? What if we could poixon him or make him xick or xomething 03:44 GA: oh, ranged attacks stop halfway too 03:44 GA: magic attacks, not sure 03:45 GA: but, uh, someone mentioned a while back that his watch may be his weakness 03:45 GT: How xo 03:45 GA: though maybe she- or uh, anyone, could have been wrong 03:46 GA: libby sure seemed to think he had no weaknesses 03:46 GA: i'd assume breaking it would weaken him, maybe it's the source of his hack powers 03:48 GA: by the way, he's a bald twink with pale skin, a tailed suit with circuitry crap on it, and an umbrella and watches 03:48 GA: if you see a dude like that, run 03:48 GT: I plan to 03:48 GT: No wonder you guyx got wrecked 03:48 GA: hey, i put up a good fight 03:49 GA: poor ryspor didnt know what was happening until he was already a pulp 03:49 GT: Fuck that'x dixguxting 03:49 GT: Xtop talking about it 03:49 GA: okay 03:50 GT: What doex he even want? 03:50 GA: who the hell knows 03:50 GA: he's just a sadistic asshole i think 03:51 GA: and screw 'morality is shades of grey' that guy is a straight up dark villain 03:51 GT: Null doexn't xeem to think xo 03:51 GA: i think null might love him? 03:52 GT: I can't believe what an apologixt xhe ix for him, juxt becauxe he likex her 03:52 GT: I'm not xure if xhe lovex him yet 03:52 GA: i cant talk shit about her though because she magic smooched my corpse and i'd be dead otherwise 03:52 GA: i think 03:53 GA: that's what b- um, someone said anyway 03:53 GT: And, xhe'x ripping your organx out and feeling them up 03:53 GA: yeah that part's a bit weird 03:53 GT: Pleaxe don't talk about Beau 8:( 03:53 GA: but shes probably doing it to learn human anatomy or whatever 03:54 GA: my mom has had many corpses cut up over the years, its totally cool 03:54 GA: oh i wasnt talking about beau i was talking about 03:54 GA: someone else whose name starts with b? 03:54 GA: bate, yes, the orange guy bate 03:55 GT: Haha, fuck you dude 03:55 GT: Anywayx, how are you gonna get back? Are you xtuck on Proxpit or Derxe forever now? 03:55 GA: hey dont be dissin me bate's got my back he'll buck you up bro 03:56 GA: *bissin 03:56 GA: i dont know 03:56 GA: i can probably fly away 03:56 GA: thats how i originally got to prospit, anyway 03:57 GT: But, how far and faxt can you fly? 03:57 GT: Can you breathe in xpace? 03:57 GA: yeah 03:58 GA: the world looks very beautiful from space 03:58 GA: and by world i mean all of our planets and prospit 03:58 GA: it was p cool 03:59 GT: ...How long did it take you to get from Derxe to Proxpit? 03:59 GA: i didnt go from derse 03:59 GA: i went from lotac 03:59 GA: im on derse now 04:01 GT: Derxe ix the farthext one right? I can faintly feel the orbit of it... it hax a xmaller moon right? 04:01 GA: yeah 04:04 GT: LoTaC ix near the center right? Wax it your waking xelf or dreamxelf that died? 04:04 GA: waking self 04:04 GA: thats why i lost my items 04:06 GT: Hmm 04:06 GT: What a xtrange xolar xyxtem 04:07 GA: yeah i saw it in that room of libby's earlier and looked cool 04:07 GT: Anywayx, thankx for the info Doir, hope you get your xhit back and all that xhit 04:07 GT: Xee you later 04:07 GA: thank you, it was cool talkin to ya 04:07 GA: bye -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 16:07 --